The Choice of the Arkenstone preview
by wolfdemongirl136
Summary: Say Thorin survived the blood bath, but never wed, and the Arkenstone was somehow actually alive? And already chose Thorin's bride? Only problem is she's not from his world. His bride is from another world all together. The Hobbit (J.R.R. Tolkien) Once Upon A Time (ABC) O.O.C. Thorin/Oc, Grumpy/Nova, Henry, Ruby, Emma, David, Hook


60 years ago

Thorin the king under the mountain mourned the deaths of his only two heirs, brothers Fili, and his younger brother; Kili. Some how Thorin Oakenshield of Erebor managed to survive, but lost his nephews at the hands of the enemy. Everyone had thought that the King under the mountain; Thorin was cold hearted, but when he had heard that the sons of his sister; Dis had been killed in the battle to reclaim the Lonely Mountain he broke down crying like he had never cried before in his entire life.

To honor his fallen kin; King Thorin had two statues built in the mere image of his eldest nephew; Fili, and his youngest; Kili. So for the next decade, or so Thorin ruled Erebor with a firm yet gentle hand. Many single she-dwarfs came, and went, but Thorin never married. All of Erebor thought he'd die single, and alone like his young heirs; Fili, and Kili had done years before. Little did he know was that the king's jewel; The Arkenstone had other plans.

_Present 60 Years Later_

Twenty year old; Nicola was busy walking her thirteen year old friend; Henry Mills to the Storybrooke high school.

" I still can't believe you're listening to that song again Nicola" I laughed as I paused the song on my Sapphire blue MP3 player

"The Misty Mountains Cold is a great song Henry" I told him, Henry rolled his eyes

"So who sings it?" He asked me

"Thorin's Company" I replied as we walked past the forest, Henry stopped

"Um Nicola?" He asked me

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I have a feeling we are being followed" Henry told me I looked at him like he was crazy at first. Then the figure caught my full attention, I gasped _'Holy shit no it can not be'_ I thought to myself

"Nicola?" I heard Henry call my name

"I'm here Henry" I reassured him as the thirteen year old looked down at me

"Are you sure?" I nodded my light brown head as I fixed my light blue hood, and re buttoned my deep brown jacket. As we past a snow patch of freshly fallen snow, I reached down, formed a slightly small snow ball with my bare hands, and threw it at Henry as he had his back turned to me "What have you done?" He yelled

"Nothing, I swear it!" I yelled back noticing that his brown eyes went narrow

"You better run Nicola!" I heard Henry say

"Very well then," With that I broke into a run, and then took off running up the hill side where I saw the figure before hand. As I ran with Henry following me, I hadn't the slightest idea what lay ahead of me

"Nicola watch out!" Henry yelled out as he stopped a few feet behind me. Before I could even register what was happening, I tripped, and fell into either something, or someone rather hard

"Watch where you're going next time!" A deep male voice yelled just then my phone rang

" Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away,' ere break of day

To find our pale enchanted gold" The figure's sad Sapphire eyes looked down at me

" My apologizes Lass" The man said as he held out his right hand down to me, I hesitated at first, but then reached out, and took his hand as he pulled me up to my feet. I saw that the man in front of me looked so life like to my ultimate by far favorite Hobbit character; known as The King under the mountain also known as Thorin Oakenshield. He had so many similarities to Thorin it was so creepy.

"Nicola are you alright?" I heard Henry ask, I blinked my honey eyes at first it seemed that Henry's voice was so distant to me as this Thorin double looked at me. "Nicola!" Henry yelled, causing me to snap out of my dreamlike state

"I'm fine Henry" I told the now worried thirteen year old that now stood about a foot from me, and Thorin's body double " I'm the one that should be apologizing. . Sir. You're not at fault. I wasn't watching where I was going, and for that I give my deepest apology" He seemed to wave off my apology

"There's no need Lass" Thorin's double told me as Henry picked up the phone, his dark eyes suddenly went wide

"Henry. .You look like you've seen a ghost" I said he just shook his shaggy brown head, and gave me my phone

" I'm fine, we should get going"

"If you insist. . Well, farewell Master Dwarf" Thorin's body double's jaw dropped

"How'd you know he's a dwarf?" Henry asked now curious, I just smiled a bit

"Just a hunch, did you forget I'm a dwarf. .Well, part"

"I tend to forget that about you, that would explain both that stubbornness, as well as shortness too"

"How rude!" I said loudly, then lightly jabbed his left shoulder

"Ouch you hit like a girl, and that hurt" I rolled my honey eyes

"One I am a girl, and for two that was being overly rude to me, and to piss you off I'm singing along to The Misty Mountains Cold until we reach the school" Henry groaned as Thorin's double shook his black silver highlighted head, and chuckled softly

"That will remind you never to underestimate a she-dwarf Lad" He spoke again

"Are you one of Nicola's uncles?" Henry asked

"No, I am not I am a king."

"Where from?"

" A realm far from here Lad" I caught the sadness within his Sapphire eyes, and gasped, realizing I had a feeling I knew exactly where he was from

"May I guess?" I asked him to which he nodded yes

"Hmm, correct me if I'm wrong. You're the King from under the mountain which is known as the Lonely Mountain, the kingdom in which you hail from is called Erebor its the seventh dwarf kingdom of Middle Earth"

"You are correct Lass, you may continue," He told me, a smirk formed across my features

"You are King Thorin Oakenshield. You are the eldest of three another brother, and one sister. Your sister has two sons, a blonde named Fili, and the youngest a brunette named Kili. Kili is a master archer, and was smitten with a she-elf from the realm of Mirkwood. His older brother; Fili was smitten with the eldest daughter of a bowman named Bard" I took a long breath before I continued on, "You became the king because the heart of the mountain known as the Arkenstone chose you" Thorin's Sapphire eyes became wide as saucers

"You speak as if we have met before Lass" Thorin replied

"Hmm, maybe we have met before Thorin. .In another life. A life without war, or the loss of loved ones"

"You might be right, Lass" Thorin told me

"Nicky!" Henry yelled, I looked over my left shoulder at the thirteen year old

"What Henry Daniel?"

"We are officially late!" I rolled my honey eyes

"My deepest apologies; Thorin; King under the mountain I must go" He nodded in understanding

"Until we meet again Lass" Thorin grabbed my right hand, and placed a gentle kiss upon it

"Until we meet again King of Erebor" I replied, and quickly left the snowy forest, and took the road the rest of the way to the high school. We saw Snow standing outside of the door, looking angry

"Henry Daniel Mills!, Nicola Rowland!" I heard her yell as she walked up to us "Care to explain to me why you are late?"

" Simple we stopped to help a visitor, he needed to find a warm place to stay, and I told him about Granny's diner, and Inn" I told her. Snow sighed

"Well as long as the two of you were helping I can't stay mad at you for that"

"Nicky?" Henry asked me

"Hmm? What is it?" I requested from him

"Do you plan to do the town's talent show this year?" I smiled

"Of course"

"Really?" Snow asked now curious as she looked at me

"Yes, though I'm not sure on which song"

"I'm glad to hear that, and as for the song I'm sure you'll think of something" She told me

"I know, I better get going"

"See you after school" Henry yelled

"Of course, and if not I'll be down in the mines"

"The mines? What ever for?" Snow asked me now worried

"I lost my necklace down there a few weeks ago" I replied

"You be careful down there" Snow told me

"I almost always am" Little did we know was that Thorin's double wasn't a body double at all, but the real Thorin Oakenshield of Middle Earth


End file.
